With the development of automated machinery such as that which accomplishes interfolding of paper tissues and separation of clips from the stack of such interfolded tissues, and also with the advent of automated machinery for putting such clips of tissues into cartons, it has been found desirable to automate the transfer and processing of such clips as they pass from such interfolding/clip separating machines and such packaging machines.